Zerg
The Zerg are a race of voracious predators from the void. They follow the will of a Great Old One that the intelligent Zerg and the Shao'Dratha call the Overmind. They travel from world to world consume all of its biomass and most of its minerals, leaving only barren rock and moving on to the next world. They were drawn to Galea when the Eye Mother made earthfall. The Eye Mother has been fleeing the Great Devourer for millenia. The Swarm has come to Galea now to devour all life. The Zerg have extremely mutable genetic structures that allow them to evolve extremely fast. They all have a pool of evolution points similar to an Eidolon that give them the ability to adapt to most situations. Aberration(Zerg Subtype-sometimes extraplanar) HD-''' D8 'Base Attk-' equal to HD 'Good Save-' Fortitude 'Skill points-' 4+Int, '''Class Skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Intimidate, Knowledge(Planes), Perception, Stealth, Survival, Swim Abilities-''' Bury Evolution, Darkvision 120ft, Evolve, Overmind, Psionic, Cold Resistance 10, Fast Reflexes, Fire Vulnerability Evolve-'' All Zerg have a number of evolution points equal to their hit dice. Once another Zerg has died within 30ft of them, they use or change their evolutions as a full round action, typically to better adapt to their enemies tactics. Some abilities do give Zerg temporary evolution points, they can use these points immediately and they usually last for one day per HD. ''Fast Reflexes-'' Many Zerg move amazingly fast. Not all, but most Zerg get Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. ''Overmind-'' The Zerg are controlled by an overriding intelligence that drives them to consume biomass and increase the swarm. All Zerg gain a +4 bonus on will saves against mind-affecting effects. Whenever a creature uses a Mind-Affecting on a Zerg, it must make a will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier or be confused for 1d6 rounds. Some Zerg have a much stronger connection to the Overmind, making mental contact much more dangerous. ''Psionic-'' Many of the the more powerful Zerg have large brains and vast psychic power, giving them the Psionic subtype. The DC for Overmind increases by 2 for every zerg within 30ft of a Psionic Zerg and instead of becoming confused, the attacker takes 1d4 Wis damage and is staggered for 1 round. These creatures can also communicate telepathically with other Zerg and can give them mental commands. A zerg creature can resist these mental commands with a Will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier. Zerg Evolutions 'Creep Zerg hives spread a voilet, slimey type of mold most races call the Creep. The Creep aids in the digestion of the world's minerals, and provides bonuses to Zerg creatures while hindering other creatures. There are 2 types of Creep, the first is spread by small nodules and gigantic tumors, and is meant to help hive growth. The second is spread by the hive and begins eating away at the world itself, and is partially sentient. Creep spreads from tumors, nodules, and hives at the rate of 1 inch per hour. Spells and effects that protect an area, such as Consecrate, Hallow or Magic Circle spells prevent the growth of creep. Creep can be burned away for 5 points of fire damage per 5 ft square. This creep grows back at the rate of 1 inch per 2 hours. ''Creep-'' Gives Zerg creatures Fast Healing 3 or increases existing Fast Healing by 3, increases Zerg movement speed by 20ft, spells that create food(such as Create Food and Water or Heroes Feast) provide no benefit, Magic items that prevent the need for food(such as a Ring of Sustenance) cease to function. ''Hive Creep-'' Fast Healing increases by 5, all Zerg gain a +3 morale bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/ and saves, rapidly grows living structures, Writhing Writhing-'' Heavy Creep is semi sentient and tries to kill non Zerg organisms that it detects. Every hour a non Zerg creature spends in Heavy Creep, Roll a d10 '''1-' No Effect '2-' The area around the creature becomes difficult terrain '3-' Impeding energies: one school of magic, randomly determined, is impeded. Casters must make a concentration check DC 15+ spell level to cast a spell from that school '4-' Tentacles- 1d4 tentacles sprout out of the ground and attempt to immobilize creatures. HP: 25 AC 19(+7 Natural armor, +2 Dex) CMB +15 (Constrict 2d6+5) CMD 27 '5-' Whirlwind of Teeth- Every creature in the area is attacked by teeth and claws sprouting out of the ground. Attack +15 (2d6+6/crit 17-20x3) '6-' Overwhelming Mind- The Overmind focuses it's will on the area, crushing the will of all creatures in the area. Creatures must make a will save DC 19 or be confused for 1d10 rounds. Creatures that roll a 1 on their will save must make a second save against Psychic Crush. '7-' Plasma Storm- waves of plasma fire crash over the area, dealing 5d6 damage, half electricity and half fire. A reflex save DC 19 halves the damage. '8-' Locust Swarm- a Locust Swarm or Broodling Swarm covers the area, shooting barbs and consuming consuming all available biomass '9-' No Hope- All creatures in the area are overwhelmed by the crushing will of the Swarm, they are affected by Crushing Despair for 10 minutes, Will save DC 19 negates '10-' Digestion- a yawning pit of digestive fluid or mutative gell(50%)opens in the creep beneath the creatures. They must make a reflex save DC 19 or become submerged in a pool of acid. If it's mutative gell, they must make a Fortitude save or take 1d4 Con damage as the gell rewrites their DNA. If the Fortitude save is successful, they gain 1d4 temporary evolution points that last for 1 day/HD of the creature. Zerg Species *Abathur *Broodling Swarm *Defiler *Hydralisk *Infestor *Leviathan of the Zerg *Locust Swarm *Mutalisk *Nydus Worm *Queen *Roach *Ultralisk *Zergling *Zerg Template